


The First Year Together, In Birthdays

by jalendavi_lady



Series: HP: Mistake 'Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and the Potters are now all stuck at Hogwarts after Snape's cover was blown in late October 1981. Here are their birthdays during their first year stuck in the castle together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Severus

The new term had just begun at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

He was already miserable, and the students hadn't even had a week to demonstrate all they'd forgotten over the Christmas holidays.

Truth be told, the Christmas holidays hadn't been the most pleasant days of his life, either. He'd been stuck inside Hogwarts castle, so apart from Christmas proper the only difference from the school year was no classes to teach.

 _At least I'm still alive,_ Severus Snape told himself. _And the Potters as well._

It had been a close thing.

It had been two months and more since his last encounter with the Cruciatus Curse, and he almost felt normal again.

He never completely would be, of course, but he'd suspected that the day he stopped losing count at five. He'd known it the day he'd passed the official lifetime limit that usually meant admission to a locked ward in St. Mungo's.

But no. No St. Mungo's for him. Just Hogwarts, and Lily Potter joining the Potions department so that the youngest and remedial students did not have to face the heavier hand of a cynical ex-Death Eater in the potions lab.

The experiment wasn't even a term old, and already the duo was seeing improvement in student grades and skills.

He should be glad. The first years had already been burning him out in only his second year of teaching.

He wasn't. Not even the knowledge that he'd finally gotten apologies from three of the four Marauders - and that the other was almost certainly dead - was enough to break the gloom.

Not even the ongoing truce of sorts with James Potter, the recognition that through Lily they were something not unlike brothers-in-law.

Not even partnering with Lily in a potions lab again - although the fact he was currently polishing her skills to be closer to his level might have blunted the wonder of that.

Not even being removed from being Head Of House to Slytherin for simple necessity of his own safety.

He was sitting in the main sitting room of the mutual quarters Hogwarts Castle had foisted on them - separate suites for Severus and the Potter family, with this one room acting as the bridge between them and the rest of the castle - reading one of the potions journals he and Lily kept there so that they only needed one subscription between them now.

It was late. In a few more days, he'd have grading to do. For now, he could simply sit and catch up on the extended collapse of claims surrounding the recent anti-transformation potion for werewolves, secure in the knowledge that a Friday night meant no classes for the next two days and the potion he and Lily were currently working on would need no new attending until after sunset tomorrow.

Safety. A quiet evening. No students around. A new journal to read. A friend, a warming acquaintance, and a toddler who insisted on calling him 'Unca Seb' only a single door away. Food and drink no further away than summoning a House Elf.

It should have been heaven.

It wasn't.

* * *

A light hand on his shoulder. "Severus." Shake. "Severus, wake up."

He started awake, pulse racing.

He noted in the back of his mind that James Potter waking him up no longer meant instantly reaching for his wand. It was an unnerving but not completely unpleasant discovery, at least now that his unconscious mind was certain that being woken by James no longer meant being hexed a split-second later - or being woken by a hex.

"What do you want?"

"Want to go for a walk?" James offered. "It's past curfew, even for the seventh years."

Severus glanced at the pendulum clock on the wall that had once been Lily's mother's. It was after midnight. Hours after.

"This late?"

"Sure." James grinned.

 _He's clearly planning something._

"Does it have to be tonight?"

James grew serious. "Yes."

* * *

Severus had to admit that he was actually lost now.

The portraits were asleep, many empty of their usual occupants.

This was not a section of the castle that he normally traveled in, much less at night.

"Where are we?" he finally asked.

"This is the back way down to the boat dock," James told him. "Hardly anyone even knows this passageway is here."

"But you do."

He nodded.

"James, _we_ can't go outside the walls. _I_ certainly can't," Severus whispered nervously.

"The wards extend to the borders of the grounds. I've checked - the Great Hall and the dock below it are the center of the wards because they are where the most children are the most vulnerable most often."

Severus blinked, stopping in his tracks for a moment. He'd honestly never thought the wards had a center so much as having borders beyond which they failed. "But the wards don't reach as high as a broom can fly," he finally retorted.

"But they're at their highest here."

 _He's planning to go outside._

 _We'll die. The Dark Lord will find us, he'll kill us and we'll die..._

Compared to the ways he'd seen the Dark Lord's enemies punished unto death, the Cruciatus Curse was _nothing_.

"Severus, calm down."

He stumbled back against the wall, fighting the urge to hyperventilate.

"Severus." James put a hand on his shoulder. "I promise, we are not going to die tonight."

"How?"

"Trust me." He grinned.

 _Damn Gryffindors._

* * *

The door was huge, wooden, and clearly ancient.

It led into a vaguely familiar grotto where maybe two dozen boats bobbed with waves coming from the lake.

"I haven't been down here since just after our last Leaving Feast," Severus whispered.

Things had been so different that day... _He'd_ been so different then.

"And before that, the night we were Sorted?" James whispered back.

Severus nodded.

"I used to come down here to think, sometimes. There's nothing quite like a change of scenery to clear the mind."

And then James pulled something large, broad, and slinky out from under his robe.

Pieces fell into place. "You've got an invisibility cloak," Severus accused.

"It's big enough for two..." James offered with an inviting smile. "You've been inside, what, almost seventy days, now?"

"Close enough." When classes were in session, he functioned on days of the week and weeks of the term. It had already been over two months at New Year's.

"Then get some stars over your head. Being cooped up doesn't suit you."

"Being _deceased_ suits me less, Potter," he shot back quietly.

"Which is why I brought the cloak."

"You've had that thing since we were in school," he accused.

James nodded.

"Don't they wear out? Charms fail, material goes opaque, holes get ripped in..."

"Not this one." James flipped it over the two of them, standing close enough to Severus that if he'd really still held a grudge, the words 'strangle' and 'bare hands' could have come into play.

Severus had to admit, it appeared to be in good condition, given what little he knew of the devices. Invisibility draughts might wear off, and were hideously dangerous if made incorrectly, but at least the user could know when they'd start failing.

"You got this when it was new." There was no other way for it to have been so undamaged.

"No."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I know you're practically a transfiguration master, but..."

James didn't answer the implied question, just started walking with a firm hand at Severus' back so the other wizard was forced down the path that led out of the grotto.

Severus let out a breath.

The stars shone in the dark Scottish winter sky. Three of the planets were aligned near the horizon to the east.

And for the first time in over two months, there was sky - actual clear sky - over his head.

It must have been five minutes, maybe even ten, when James whispered, "Happy birthday, Severus."

He had forgotten.

Last year he had been too busy recuperating from the Dark Lord's attentions over the holidays to notice.

But yes, the beginning of the second half of the academic year always meant his birthday following not far behind.

"Any time you need to get out of doors, _tell me_. We'll have to find times when no students or staff are around, but once Easter holiday and summer come..."

Severus nodded, but then thought again. "What's the risk this cloak gets too damaged to use?"

"No risk."

"James, you and I both know..."

James slapped himself on the forehead. "Right, almost forgot you're true halfblood. Which set of bedtime stories did you get, magic or Muggle?"

"Both, but..." His voice and thoughts trailed off. "No. Can't be. It's a myth."

"And just why would Albus have wanted to spend some quality time inspecting this cloak if it _were?_ "

Severus couldn't answer.

* * *

When they returned home, Lily was awake and waiting with Harry dozing on the sofa beside her.

There was a covered dish on the sitting room table.

She smiled. "So, just this once, who wants birthday cake for breakfast?"


	2. Lily

Lily's birthday had gone well.

James had taken her on a romantic date - if young married couples hiding at risk of their lives were still allowed to have those - at the top of the Astronomy Tower while Severus _voluntarily_ babysat Harry. James had promptly revealed himself to still be a completely hopeless romantic by telling her the location beside the school's orrey was because 'You are the center of my universe'.

Remus had gone in with Sirius - she knew Sirius had to have been the primary purchaser, but it really wasn't his fault no one wanted to hire a werewolf - to buy her a recently published and highly regarded book on advanced defensive enchantments.

Albus and Minerva had - unbeknownst to them at the time - both gotten her a stockpile of her favorite Muggle candies, which she had then had to playfully defend from James.

 _At least I know what he'll want for part of_ his _birthday, now. Who'd have thought a pureblood would love Muggle jellybeans_ that much _?_

Filius had found her a book on charms useful during potion brewing she planned on reading during the long Sunday afternoon of tomorrow.

The rest of the professors had pitched in to get her proper academic robes. Not that she was likely to wear them to class - Slughorn had and Severus did, but the thought of clothing that loose near a cauldron always unsettled her - but she'd have them for the Leaving Feasts and Sortings from now on.

An unmarked package with a card from Slughorn inside had contained a very nice professional-grade cauldron stirrer.

The castle House Elves had, of course, made her a fine looking and tasting cake.

But there had been nothing specifically from Severus besides the babysitting and a brotherly hug and a "Happy birthday" that morning.

She understood, she really did. Neither of them could leave, and there was only so much that could be done by Owl Order. The most she'd managed to do for him was arranging his favorite cake at an absolutely unholy hour of the morning so his 'party' with just them could be right after his and James' little expedition to the open sky.

But still, she'd expected _something_. Something more than helping James take her out for dinner among the planets and stars.

* * *

Severus was irritable. More irritable than was normal even for him.

So irritable it was wearing off on her as he paced through the sitting room for the hundredth time that afternoon as she tried to read.

"Are the NEWT prep classes really going _that_ badly?" she asked him as he walked through again.

No answer as he circled again and re-entered his suite again.

After a moment, Lily thought she heard him complaining in the distance about failures of magical bulk freight delivery services. "Arrange for a few days early, and it'll still be over a week late!"

She blushed for a moment, then turned back to her book.

Whatever he'd gotten her, it had to be good if he was this worked up about it not having arrived on time.

The next time he came through, she asked him about an unfamiliar stirring charm - the book had more than double the number Lily had thought could exist - and a moment later he was in the chair beside hers, explaining the basic differences in approaches and why his mother had never used that particular charm.

 _Operation Distraction: Success._

* * *

He'd been right. The first week in February had nearly been over the morning she woke to find seven boxes stacked in the sitting room.

There was a rough handscrawled note on top of them: "Lily, Happy Birthday a bit late. Damn delivery service lied to me. Severus."

She opened the first box and shrieked.

James came barreling out their door, wand drawn and bleary eyed. "What? What happened?"

Severus opened his door and stood there smiling slightly. "Happy birthday."

"What are they?" James asked as Lily ripped into the other six boxes.

"Large collapsible cauldrons, of a type my mother swore by and your wife had started envying before she ever set foot in a potions classroom. The kind we trained on together during the holidays."

"And _exactly_ what I want for when we start brewing together for the Order."

 _A few more weeks, and we'll have the old rhythm back._ She was sure of it.

She noticed James was still looking expectantly at Severus.

"And because she _owns_ the cauldrons, it won't matter that we're using a room at Hogwarts or that I'm the _senior_ Potions Master here. She owns the cauldrons, she can eject me from her brewing room according to ancient customs whenever she so desires."

"And seven?"

She and Severus shared a very significant glance.

They spent the rest of that Saturday morning explaining the importance of numerology and brewing room spatial relationships in _highly_ advanced potion making techniques and methods for hours until James finally begged them both for mercy.


End file.
